


You know I didn't mean it

by ShandrisCZ



Series: AntixDark [3]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of Blood, Pet Names, injuries, not actually mark x jack, only anti x dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Dark left after he and Anti fought. Now Anti rethinks their relationship and how to fix it...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Complete_and_Total_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_and_Total_Trash/gifts).



> I would like to thank you to Complete_and_Total_Trash for finally making me finish a goddamn fic. Thank you darling, I promise you the next part will be much smuttier :P

  Anti was lying in his bed, wide awake, his eyes sliding between the clock and the empty spot next to him. His own words from earlier were playing in his head like a broken record, over and over again.

  _'Wanna leave? Fine! I don't need you anyway! And don't even think about crawling back!'_

  _Why_ did he say that? It was a fucking lie and he knew it. He closed his eyes, pressing his fist against his forehead in frustration. He opened them again quickly though because all he could see was the hurt that ran over Dark's face before he turned, slamming the door behind him. That was 11 hours ago. Now it was 4 am and he didn't have a clue where the other was. He tried calling him but either Dark was somewhere without reception or he turned his phone off. He tried looking for him but gave up on that after two hours. It was impossible to find someone in such a big city. He sighed, rolling onto his side, deciding he could try and call Dark again later that day when he heard the door to his apartment open and close quietely. Quickly he sat up, throwing away the covers, walking to the hall. But the small space was empty and he frowned. The light in kitchen suddenly turned on, followed by some rustling and muttered curse as something dropped. Following the noises, he entered the kitchen.

  "What took you so lo-" the teasing greeting he chose in a pathetic attempt to lighten up the mood died in his throat, smile fading away as Dark turned to face him.

  "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," Dark said, his eyes not meeting Anti's. Well, only one eye, the other was swollen, an angry gash running all the way from it to Dark's collarbone.

  "I-I just needed ice, I'll leave in a minute," Dark continued, clutching the ice pack in his blood covered hand. Anti walked over to him slowly, noticing how Dark flinched, his instinct probably screaming at him to flee. But he stayed put as Anti took the ice from him, placing it gently over the eye. Dark still hissed, flinching at the initial contact, before leaning into the touch. Anti looked him over and noticed that the black T-shirt was torn on several places, drenched in blood. He looked back up at Dark who was still looking somewhere else, his good eye dull and tired.

  "What happened to you?" he asked softly and Dark's eye snapped up, looking at Anti who only smiled encourigingly.

  "I-after we fought I left and-"

  "No, kitten. I know that part and we can sort it out later if you want and we will definitely have a make-up sex but now I want to know who did this to you," he shushed Dark gently, cupping his healthy cheek, already preparing killing that bastard who caused this. Dark closed his eye, leaning into the touch, smiling just a bit.

  "Another demon. He took me by surprise but I killed him," Dark said and Anti felt a sudden wave of pride wash over him.

  "Good," he purred, kissing Dark's lips softly, the other whimpering before melting further more under his touch.

  "Will you let me take care of you?" Anti asked, his lips brushing Dark's and smiled when Dark nodded.

  "Alright. Go to the bathroom and wait for me, I'll be right there."

  He watched as Dark limped away and waited until he was sure he was out of earshot before letting out a frustrated growl. He wanted to punch himself. If he wasn't such an asshole earlier Dark would be fine and unharmed. He took a few deep breaths to calm down before pulling out everything he needed - first-aid kit and pair of scissors. With that in his hands he made his way to the bathroom. Dark was sitting at the tub, his good eye staring into the distance. Anti placed the aid kit and scissors into the sink, walking over to Dark, crouching in front of him, reaching out with his hand. But before he could touch the other's arm, his wrist was caught in a steel tight grip. Then it all happened in a blur. He was pulled to his feet and slammed against the nearest wall, Dark's other hand wrapping around his neck. The air was knocked out of him at the impact and now he was gasping, looking into Dark's face. His eye was glowing more than ever before, his teeth bared, a low growl escaping him as the hold on Anti's neck tightened.

  "Dark, it's just me," Anti wheezed, fear slowly crawling up his back. Dark's sharp teeth snapped impatiently and just then did Anti notice the ragged breathing as if he just ran. He reached up with his hand that wasn't held down and touched Dark's hand gently. The other pulled back a little, his hold loosening a bit.

  "Dark, you're home. You're safe. I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a calm voice, brushing his thumb against the hand that was still wrapped around his neck. Dark growled once again, but the light of his eye was slowly dimming until Anti could see the dark brown looking at him with confusion and panic.

  "Anti?"

  "Yeah, it's me."

  Dark let out a sigh of relief, pulling Anti close, his arms wrapping around the other. Anti stood there for a moment before he hugged Dark back, just as firmly. He didn't even care that he was getting blood all over himself when he noticed that the other was shaking.

  "Please don't throw me out," Dark suddenly whispered and Anti tightened his grip.

  "I'm not going to."

  Dark relaxed a bit but was still shaking and Anti was sure that if he didn't manage to take care of him in the next five minutes the other would fall asleep, so he gently guided him back to the tub, sitting him on the edge. He pulled away and saw that Dark was actually crying, a red streak running from his healthy eye. He wiped it away, smiling encouragingly at the other when he looked up at him. He reached for the scissors, his movements slow and steady.

  "I'm gonna cut your shirt off. Can you keep still for me, darling?"

  Dark nodded and the shirt was soon on the ground in shreds. Anti carefully inspected the three long gashes that were once again bleeding from the previous sudden movements. He touched the skin around them and Dark hissed but otherwise stayed still and Anti with sense of relief saw that they weren't really that deep. They looked like they were actaully healing already. He looked back up at Dark who was on the edge of passing out, the events of the day draining him completely.

  "Kitten stay awake for me, we need to at least clean them..." he tried and Dark gave him a soft tired smile before nodding once again. Anti smiled, taking a cotton ball from the aid kit dipping it into water, proceeding then with cleaning the first gash but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked up at Dark who had a soft smirk on his face.

  "It would be easier to just take a shower together," the other said and Anti had to chuckle. He pecked Dark's lips before standing, throwing the cotton ball away.

  "Are you able to take off your clothes by yourself or do you need help?"

  Dark stood up on unsure feet and started fumbling with the zipper of his pants, while Anti took off his shoes and socks, helping him afterwards to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers. Anti made sure Dark wouldn't fall once he let go off him and quickly undressed before once again taking hold of Dark's forearm. Dark was looking at him and Anti chuckled when he saw the hint of arousal in Dark's tired eye and noted that the swelling on his other eye got smaller. Anti pushed Dark gently, practically mandangling him into the shower. Dark leaned agaisnt the tiled wall, letting the warm water wash over him. Carefully Anti started washing the blood off and he was so focused on the task he didn't notice that Dark was watching him. He hissed in pain when Anti touched one of the gashes, making the other look up at him, muttering a quick apology. Even after all the blood was gone Anti still let his hands travel across the other's body, almost absentmindedly.

  "Anti?" Dark suddenly whispered, making the other stop his motions in fear that he was hurting the other in some way. But Dark only smiled, his hand tangling in Anti's hair, pulling him gently closer until their lips met in a tender kiss. Their lips moved in unison but before things could get too heated Anti pulled away, just enough for him to lean his forehead against Dark's.

  "We should wait until you heal," he whispered into the space between them and Dark only gave him a small grin.

  "What if I don't wanna wait?"

  Before Anti could respond Dark was already pressing open-mouthed kisses onto his neck and it was hard to come up with a good enough reason why they should stop. But then he finally pushed Dark back against the wall, making sure the other would listen.

  "You were practically falling asleep a few minutes ago and I'm not risking your wounds opening during...so we're waiting."

  "Alright, alright. Mother-hen."

  Dark once again kissed him, nipping at Anti's lips before pulling away, their lips still brushing.

  "But I want that make-up sex later."

  Dark brushed past him and out of the shower, letting Anti wonder when has Dark become the one to take so much control in their relationship. He smirked, deciding he didn't really care and followed Dark to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly so bad and all over the place and I don't have a good excuse other than I had a really bad case of laziness where I didn't want to finish anything so I at least finished this (I redid the ending about five times, I don't have the energy to give it a good ending people, I'm sorry). Maybe I will come back to this someday in the future, who knows...
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated (you can even yell at me for being such a lazy bastard, one time offer only...)


End file.
